The Last Words
by Shikki
Summary: Naruto is dying. And he said something to Sasuke. My first Naruto fic... Go easy on me... And please R&R,


Shikki : Umm... This is my first Naruto Fanfic. I hope you like it...

Naruto: Yeah... Shikki is really dobe you know...

Shikki : Hey wait a minute!!!! Who did you call dobe?! Points one shaking finger

Naruto: If you're not, than what are you?! Stick out tongue

Shikki: YOU are dobe!

Punches and kicks everywhere

Sasuke: You both are dobe.

Kakashi: Shikki doesn't own any of us though...

Shikki: Yeah... If I own you guys, this will be yaoi version... giggling madly

Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto: Throw junks at Shikki

(A/n) Before we start the story, I'd like to say thank you very much to **Silent Angel** for the correction and advice, and also for all of you that had read my story and reviewed. Saa... Now, Let the story begin!!!

**-The Last Words-**

"Sasuke!! Watch out!" Naruto jumped and pushed his dark-haired teammate aside. Then the expected pain from a kunai digging through him came across his body. The kitsune boy landed hard on the ground. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. He tried to get where his blond teammate lay, but only managed to throw a glance at the boy since he was in the middle of battle. He admitted to himself that he was rather surprised when Naruto pushed him aside. At first he didn't know what that was for, but then his sharingan eyes widened in disbelief as he saw 3 kunai embedded in the blond boy's stomach. "Don't mind me now! Look in front of you!" Naruto shouted as he tried to stand up. He grimaced a little but at last managed to stand on his leg. He took the kunai in his stomach out and started to attack their ambusher again. He had to finish this battle first. They were simply out-numbered. Each of team seven had to defeat at least 15 men on their own. They moved fast, throwing shurikens here and there and in the process reducing the amount of no the attackers. 'Damn... I lost lots of blood.' Naruto thought when he felt his head start to ache. He step(ped) backwards a few times and shook his head in order to clear his head of the pain. "You better keep your guard, kid!" his enemy shouted as he threw a bunch of shurikens, which successfully stuck in the genin's shoulder. Naruto bit his lips hard. 'This is not good. I have to finished this quickly.' Then he moved again. Forced his body to do so. Blood was on its way trickling down the boy. Sakura was so busy dodging and fighting that she couldn't even glance at him. Kakashi, on the other hand, saw that his student was wounded badly, but he was also couldn't give any help since his jounin enemies were a rather strong one. When the battle was over, Naruto fell backwards with a loud 'BUMP' sound. "Naruto!" His teammates and teacher ran to him quickly. Kakashi was the first to reach his place. He held the boy gently and examined the open wounds. "I'm fine... These are... just little... scratches." He made a stupid grin like he always did while trying to sit up. But, this time he only manage to do a hurt-filled grimace than a grin. Both Sasuke and Sakura watched over him worriedly. Than looked at their jounin sensei. "This is bad. We have to get his wound healed as soon as possible." He gritted his teeth, knowing the truth of Naruto's condition. "Sasuke, build the tent here, we stay here tonight. Sakura, bring water from the stream over there. We need lots of water." He ordered his students right away. "No... Sensei... we can't.... stay here... today...." Naruto stopped his sensei action. The other stared at him. "We got... mission.... to finish." "That's ture, but with your condition we can't finish it now." Kakashi pressed the bandage Sakura gave him at Naruto's wound. Sasuke kneeled beside Naruto's pale body. "Yeah... and you better live dobe," muttered Sasuke. "Heh... sure... Sasuke... And sensei... if we don't... deliver the.... agreement... The entire.... Konoha.... would be... in danger..." His voice started to tremble a little, like he felt cold around him. He felt his sight start to get blurry. Kakashi sigh. "Naruto, you know your body better than I do. You know what your current health is don't you?" The blond boy smiled sheepishly on Kakashi. "I know... sensei... that's why it's... useless... trying to heal me... The kunai... has... dangerous poison... in it, am I right?" Sasuke felt thunder shock when he herad the statement. 'That kunai... the one dobe took for me.' He couldn't say anything. Kakashi sighed. 'He knows.' "But... sensei... aren't shinobi... has to complete... the mission... no matter what happen...? That's what you told us... don't you?" Naruto coughed and threw up blood. His orange suit was now covered in crimson red of his own blood pool. "Don't force yourself." Sasuke talk in soft voice. "No... I'm not Sasuke... sensei... we have to... do this... I don't want Konoha... to be... destroyed..." Now it's Kakashi's chance to be surprised. Then his eye gaze softened. "You have changed Naruto. You'll grow into a great ninja." "I am... a great ninja... already...hehehe... I'm Uzumaki Naruto... remember?" He coughed blood again. "Alright... Sakura! We're going now! Sasuke, you watch over Naruto. I'll come back here when the mission finish." Sasuke cleaned Naruto's bloody face with a wet towel. He looked at his blond lover intensely, before asking. "Why did you save me from that kunai?" Naruto's eyelids were now closing, but he still answered. "Because... I know you're not... aware of that." "You know?" Sasuke tried to hold the tears from going down. It started to get harder for Naruto to breathe. "Yes... You not acting... like yourself... lately... I've been watching you.... koi..." Naruto said very slowly. "But you can't go risk your life like that!" "Koi... this is... my way of... shinobi.... And besides... I can't let you die... can I?" Naruto smiled weakly. Sasuke watch(ed) as he got paler and paler. "Wake up dobe! Don't die on me!" He embraced Naruto. "Keep... living and... found your happiness... Sasuke... I love you..." After twenty years living, a blond boy now we known as Naruto, took his final breath. 

-------------------------------------------

Shikki: Yay I finish the story!

Sasuke: What a weird story... me and that dobe? Huh...

Naruto: Yeah... and I don't die so easily... I'm the one to be Hokage, remember?!

Shikki: It's fanfiction, I'm the writer here! Laughing evilly

Sakura: throw stones at Shikki Sasuke-kun will be my boy friend!!! Not his!!!! Glaring

Sasuke: dodge the stones You can't beat me! I'm the writer! stick out tongue

Kakashi: Shikki... just say what you wanna say already... the reader's waiting...

Shikki: Oh! Right! Sorry for the bad English. It's not my first languange after all. sheepish grin Thank you for reading and don't forget to review! bow

Sasuke: Yeah... this second dobe over here can't wait for reviews.


End file.
